Nada Parece lo Que Es
by Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist
Summary: Un fic acerca de los Slytherin del año de Harry, sus perpectivas respecto a la guerra y lo que implica la ausencia de Draco.


**Este fic ya estuvo publicado por mi en pero bajo otro nombre de usuario. Lo publiqué el **06-11-07.** Liz Wolff y Muggle Artist somos la misma persona, así que gracias por sus preocupaciones pero en este caso nadie está plagiando a nadie. Lo vuelvo a publicar aquí ya que cerré mi otra cuenta y prefiero tener mis fics en un solo lugar.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío aparte de lo que pongo a hacer a los personajes de J.K. Rowling, y si lo fuera, tal vez estaría en algún lugar del caribe y no aquí congelándome... Este fic es solo producto de mi excesiva imaginación tras leer Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

-..-..-

**Nada Parece lo que Es**

**Por:** _Liz Wolff – Muggle Artist_

Tras los acontecimientos de la última semana, Theodore se sentía bastante preocupado, y no era para menos, pues ahora sería él el encargado de asumir el liderazgo dentro de la pequeña pandilla. Para todos eran bien sabidas las diferencias de opinión entre Draco y él, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de corregir los "errores" del más joven de los Malfoy; pero esto también significaba renunciar completamente al orgullo Slytherin que tanto habían defendido, cosa que a los demás no les agradaría. En especial a Blaise.

La hora había llegado. Se encontraba de pie frente a la entrada de un pub muggle reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para entrar cuando una fuerte mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo girar.

- Aún no te decides a entrar Theodore? Llevas un cuarto de hora mirando la puerta.

- Gusto en verte Blaise, pero no creo que sea tu problema cuánto tiempo miro la puerta.

Blaise levantó una ceja. – Vamos Theo, estamos a la mitad de Londres muggle y quienes nos esperan ya deben estar ansiosos, solo entra y no jodas.

- No me des órdenes _Zabini_- dijo arrastrando levemente las palabras, cómo lo hacía Draco – ya sabes que ahora que él no está, quien toma las decisiones soy **yo**.- Y con un gesto brusco se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Blaise.

Dentro del pub, ya esperaban sentados Pansy, Millicent y Gregory en una mesa del fondo, apartados de oídos curiosos. Al verlos, les saludaron amablemente, o lo más amable que un Slytherin puede ser, y les abrieron un espacio. Después de varios minutos de charla "banal" en la que se enteró de los detalles del destino final de Vincet Crabbe a manos de su tío, el día anterior, cuando se negó a escapar de los Aurores para seguir al Dark Lord. Luego, tras seis quejas de Pansy acerca del pub muggle y la falta de cerveza de mantequilla por parte de Goyle, Theodore aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar a los presentes tras lanzar un muffiato y un hechizo de repelente a los muggles a su alrededor.

- Como bien saben, Draco me nombró sucesor en caso de que algo le pasara y eso quiere decir que me tendrán la misma obediencia que a él y a cambio yo tomaré las mejores decisiones para mantener su bienestar. Les recuerdo que todos estamos unidos a través de un pacto vinculante, propuesto por el mismo Draco, que implica la muerte en caso de ser violado.- Los presentes asintieron seriamente y Theo notó cierto desagrado en el caso de Blaise quien era el siguiente al mando.- Sin embargo también les recuerdo que como nuevo líder, tengo el poder de retirar el pacto en cualquier momento y si al término de esta reunión alguno está en desacuerdo conmigo, lo liberaré del pacto después del obliviate de rigor.

- Quieres dejarte de las florituras e ir al punto Nott. – Exclamó una exasperada Pansy – Acabemos con esto rápido que es peligroso que alguien nos vea juntos.

- Bien. – Hizo una pausa sabiendo lo que se le venía encima – He negociado nuestra alianza con Potter.

- QUÉ! Estas loco? – Blaise se había puesto en pie. – Lo que vas a lograr es que nos maten!

- Déjalo terminar – dijo Millie, mientras jalaba la manga de la túnica de Blaise para que se sentara.

- No Millie, sabes bien que podemos irnos de aquí y no pelear en esta guerra. – Respondió un exasperado Blaise – Solo díganlo y puedo arreglar la salida de todos mañana mismo. Podemos largarnos de Inglaterra. Mi madre…

- Si, claro. Tu madre, es la persona más confiable, por cierto, cómo está tu padrastro? Es el noveno que tienes verdad? – dijo Pansy con voz llena de sarcasmo. – Ah, lo olvidaba. Ese también murió después de casarse con tu madre…

- Cuida tus palabras _Parkinson_…

- Ya, los dos! – intervino Greg hablando por primera vez. – Quiero saber que va a decir.

- Pff... cómo si tuvieras el cerebro necesario para entender... - susurró Blaise.

- Vamos Blaise, no la cojas contra Greg... Además, sabes bien que Theo odia los grupos y las pandillas. Si hace esto es solo porque, como buen Slytherin, sabe aprovechar las alianzas y busca estar en el bando ganador. – Lo regañó Millie.

Blaise tomó asiento de nuevo y dio un trago al vaso de whisky de Pansy.

– Como les iba diciendo – continuó Theo – He arreglado protección para nosotros a cambio de unirnos a Potter.

- Ja! Y se puede saber como lograste que el-idiota-que-vivió lograra hablarte. – Blaise interrumpía de nuevo – Porque hasta dónde recuerdo, el cara-rajada odia a todas las serpientes.

- Si tan solo te callas diez minutos, puedo explicarte.

-Flashback-

La biblioteca de Hogwarts se encontraba casi desierta. Tras el asesinato de Dumbledore, las clases habían sido canceladas y una tensa calma se había apoderado de la escuela. Theodore lanzó un muffiato a la señora Pince de manera disimulada, mientras seguía su camino. En una mesa olvidada entre los pasillos de libros de genealogía mágica se observaba a una muy concentrada Hermione Granger, revisando unos pesados volúmenes.

- Granger. – dijo Theo a modo de saludo.

- Qué? – Contestó ella apretando su varita aunque sin levantarla.

- Vaya modales! Y yo que pensé en que con los Gryffindor se podía sostener una charla educada – contestó con fingida indignación.

- Nott, tú y yo nos hemos cruzado miles de veces en esta biblioteca desde primero y las únicas conversaciones que hemos tenido han sido: "_Granger estorbas_", "_Granger esta es mi mesa_" y la última fue "_Granger no es inmoral que los de tu casa estén en la sección prohibida?_"

- Ah, si. Cómo olvidarlo... pero ya ves, ahora hasta nos tuteamos – dijo algo divertido mientras se sentaba frente a ella colocando los pies sobre la mesa mientras ella lo observaba molesta y sin bajar la guardia – Tranquila, mira ahora dejo mi varita sobre la mesa y podemos charlar bien? – sacó lentamente la varita de su bolsillo, sosteniéndola únicamente con dos dedos y luego la hizo rodar por la mesa fuera de su alcance. – Ahora, qué hace un linda chica cómo tu en la biblioteca si ya se finalizaron las clases?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia! Estas borracho Nott? Olvidas que hablas con una _sangre sucia_ – contestó la chica entre curiosa y distante.

- Vamos Granger, relájate. Solo conversaba. Además el que tus padres sean muggles no demerita en nada tu belleza. – dijo con sonrisa coqueta.

La chica lo miraba como si estuviese loco. – Estas drogado? Recuérdame decirle al profesor Slughorn que no descuide la llave de su armario de pociones.

- Ja! Una broma! Ves que se puede conversar contigo! – la chica casi sonríe pero luego pareció recordar con quién estaba hablando -No, no estoy drogado. – Theo continuó con un tono más serio. – Como te dije, solo quiero conversar acerca del futuro. Ahora que Hogwarts probablemente cierre y que Malfoy y Snape no están, creo conveniente hacer lo posible por asegurarme un futuro así que estoy sopesando mis posibilidades.

- Eso parece demasiado sincero para un Slytherin. Vamos, dime ya que quieres en serio o te inmovilizo y te llevo a la enfermería. – Dijo ella.

- La sinceridad es algo a lo que un Slytherin recurre cuando sabe que las mentiras no le serán de provecho. – contestó seriamente y esperó a que ella borrara su mal disimulada cara de incredulidad antes de continuar. - Es sencillo Hermione. Puedo decirte Hermione, verdad?

- Un paso a la ves Nott. Aún no me has dado razón para confiar en ti.

- Como iba diciendo, ahora que Draco y Snape no están, la situación de algunos Slytherin se ha complicado. La guerra nos ha tocado las puertas y es hora de decidir dónde radican nuestras lealtades – la Gryffindor bufó en señal de que creía imposible que Slytherin y lealtad pudieran estar juntos en una misma frase, sin embargo Theo continuó como si no hubiese notado este detalle – Ahora, lo más importante para algunos de nosotros es elegir el bando ganador y asegurarnos de que gane.

- Y debo pensar entonces que ahora han decidido no ser mortífagos y unirse a la orden del fénix para luchar por la paz y la justicia? No me creas idiota! – y tras esto se paró molesta.

- Vamos Granger, aún no he terminado de hablar y no creo haber ofendido tu inteligencia hablando claramente. Solo escucha y si al final no te convence lo que digo, puedes ir a entregarme a Potter en bandeja de plata.

La chica pareció meditarlo un poco y le apuntó a la cara con la varita. – Muéstrame tus brazos! Si veo la marca tenebrosa yo misma te entrego a los aurores.

Theo se levantó las mangas para mostrarle sus brazos libres de la marca tenebrosa. En ese momento, sintió la punta de una varita haciendo presión en su nuca y una voz femenina preguntó: - Este bastardo te está molestando, Hermione?

- Y con esa boca besas a Potter, Weasley? – Dijo Theo con voz llena de sarcasmo tratando de disimular un poco el haber sido tomado por sorpresa.

La menor de los Weasley giro para quedar frente a él y mirarlo con odio mientras que Hermione contestaba: - No Ginny, solo estábamos conversando un poco y ahora que hemos aclarado que aún no has sido marcado por Voldemort – Theo disimuló un pequeño escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre - termina de hablar.

- Sabes que el no llevar la marca no significa nada, Granger. - soltó mientras se examinaba las uñas al mejor estilo de Draco, en un gesto de fingida indiferencia.

- Entonces lo admite! – dijo la enfurecida y confundida pelirroja.

- No, solo aclaro un punto Weasley. – Y con voz socarrona añadió – Qué tal si te vas a jugar al medimago con Potter y dejas que los grandes hablen de cosas importantes, eh?

- Grandísimo pedazo de mie…

- Ginny! – exclamó la castaña mientras la miraba con reprobación antes de volver a ver a Theo - No la jodas Nott y habla!

- Bueno, si no hay de otra que tal si ambas se sientan...

-FlashbackEnd-

- Estás demente! Pudo haberte hechizado! Cómo se te ocurre entregar tu varita! Y coquetearle descaradamente… es un asco!

- La idea era mostrar tregua Pans. – contestó Theo pacientemente – además, Granger no está tan mal, si le peinas la cabeza…

- Calla Nott! Lastimas mis oídos - agregó Gregory simulando cara de enfermo.

- Y pretendes hacernos creer que Granger y la chica-comadreja te aceptaron tan fácilmente!

- No Blaise. Les prometí información a cambio. Como nuevo guardián de nuestro pacto, les prometí hablarles acerca de los Slytherin con dudas respecto al lado oscuro, del conocimiento del interior del los mortífagos que hemos adquirido a través de nuestros padres, de toda la magia oscura que se aprende solo en slytherin y de los secretos de nuestra casa. Al principio no querían oirme pero - Theo levantó rápidamente su varita y le apuntó a Blaise en el cuello - les dije que también entregaría al contacto entre Draco y quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Todos se quedaron quietos y asustados. Millie y Greg eran los más confundidos.

- Dé qué coño estas hablando Nott? - habló por fin Blaise. - Déjate de estupideses!

- Quieto Blaise! Entrega tu varita! - insistió Theo - Greg, quítale la varita.

- Pero...

- Hazlo y luego les explico!

Blaise estaba rojo de la ira pero no se movió mientras Gregory lo desarmó.

- La situación es la siguiente: La madre de Blaise se unió a los mortífagos tras el ataque al ministerio y su querido hijo, aquí presente, secundó su plan.

- Nott, te voy...

- Langlock - interrumpió Theorore haciendo que la lengua de Blaise se le pegara al paladar. - Ahora sin más interrupciones... Blaise ha logrado evadir parte de nuestro juramento y ha estado al servicio de quie-ustedes-saben aprovechando su amistad con Draco para convencerlo de que si no colaboraba con ellos, Narcisa Malfoy moriría a manos del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Es él quien presionó a Draco a través de los mensajes con la marca tenebrosa y es él, no Snape, quien ha convencido a Montague de contarle a Draco acerca del armario embrujado. Por eso Draco estuvo tan distante todo este año... Porque él - señaló a Blaise - ha informado acerca de las dudas en Slytherin acerca de pertenecer al lado oscuro, pero afortunadamente no ha podido dar más información gracias a la inviolabilidad del pacto. Sinembargo nos ha traicionado y ahora va a pagar.

- Theodore, déjame acabar a este bastardo!

- No Pansy, querida. Blaise tiene una amena cita con Potter esta tarde.- comentó Theo con una sonrisa retorsida.

- Pero por él Draco está con los mortífagos! Después de todo lo que hablamos desde cuarto acerca de no unirnos al lado oscuro! - Pansy estaba histérica - Después de que nosotros decidimos mantener las apariencias hasta salir del colegio y no luchar! Después de que Draco nos había conseguido refugio en Australia hasta el fin de la guerra!

- La guerra nos ha alcanzado. - Sentenció Millicent. - Nott, yo te obedezco. Si crees que lo más sensato es luchar junto a Potter. Lo haré.

- Y yo. - Secundó Greg mientras apretaba fuértemente los nudillos. - Deseo vengarme en nombre de Draco y Vince.

- Tu qué dices Pans? - preguntó Theo sabiéndo que no sería tan fácil -Te nos unes?

- Sabes bien que Draco lo conciderará como una traición, porque aunque no quiera ser mortífago siempre estuvo en desacuerdo hacerca de pelear al lado de Potter. - Su voz aunque seria, denotaba serias dudas.

- Creo que lo tengo muy claro Pansy, mi rodilla no ha sido la misma desde la maldición que me lanzó Draco. - Contestó Theo frunciendo el ceño levemente. - Aún así, creo que el entenderá. Después de todo, creo que Draco comprenderá pronto que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que estúpidos rencores colegiales.

- Está bien, me uno.

- Una vez más el juramento ha sido sellado, excepto el de nuestro querido Blaise, por supuesto. - Dijo Theo mientras realizaba una complicada floritura con su varita, sobre las manos unidas.

- Pero eso no implica que me voy a volver la mejor amiga de Granger! - dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

- No esperaba menos Parkinson. - contestó la voz de la castaña de Gryffindor tras ellos.

Antes de que pudieran alzar cada uno sus varitas, estaban rodeados por los Gemelos Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Granger, Longbottom y Lunática Lovegood; quienes aparecieron ante sus ojos tras deshacer el hechizo de invisibilidad que los escondía.

- Todos calmados! - Theo ordenó a los Slytherin - Buenas trades Granger. Como has podido escuchar, he cumplido con mi palabra hasta el momento. Ahora agradecería que nos trasladaran a un lugar un poco más seguro ya que los mortífagos aún nos esperan a la salida del pub.

- No te preocupes Nott, en cuanto salgamos, los miembros de la orden fieles a Harry se encargarán de ellos. Ahora tengan la amabilidad de acompañarnos a la parte de atrás del Pub.

- No era este un pub muggle? - Preguntó Greg confundido.

-Es del tío squib de Lovegood - contestó Theodore mientras noqueaba a Blaise de un puñetazo y le aplicaba un mobilicorpus.

- Nott!

- Relájate Granger, si no lo hacía él lo hacía cualquiera de nosotros. - Contestó una fría Pansy.


End file.
